


Late Night Snack

by RatRacer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: During a heat wave, Ronaldo decides to set a secret plan in motion, whether or not his brother agrees to it.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for an art/story trade. I will only accept partial responsibility for this.

*click*

 

“...Ronaldo’s audiolog, number... whatever. The research project outlined in my previous log has been put on hold due to unforeseen circumstances. The heat wave over Beach City, previously not an issue to my work, has begun to affect me because my father did not believe our air conditioner needed to be replaced until next summer. Unfortunately he was proven wrong this morning, which is why I am far to overheated to do any meaningful work on the project.”

 

Grabbing his water bottle, Ronaldo managed to down half of it before continuing his monologue. “However, there is an upside to this situation. I have a different personal project I have been planning for a while and this environment just happens to be perfect for it. While it’s too personal to describe here, I’ll make an update once my work is done. Ronaldo out.”

 

After putting away his recorder and drinking the remaining water, Ronaldo checked his watch to make sure he wasn’t starting too early. Seeing it was already past midnight, he got up from his desk and walked over to the wardrobe. It may have been too hot for him to wear anything but his underwear in his room, but being a bit less comfortable beat getting caught without his clothes on. So the blond teenager changed into a t-shirt and shorts before quietly sneaking out of his room.

 

Thanks to his earlier practice, Ronaldo knew how to move through the hall without being noticed; Checking if any lights were turned on downstairs, stepping on the most quiet floorboards, carefully listening through the bedroom door. Once he could hear steady breathing coming from inside, he slowly pulled the door open and slipped into his brother’s room.

 

“ _ Peedee seems to be asleep, and considering how exhausted he was from the heat it’s gonna take a lot to wake him up. Now, just gotta grab th- _ ” Ronaldo’s train of thought hit a sudden stop as he laid eyes on his little brother. The boy was lying face-up on his bed, completely naked and with the covers thrown to the side. “ _ -stars above, he’s not even wearing underwear? This just keeps getting better and better! _ ”

 

The teen continued staring for a few moments before he was able to snap out of it. “ _ You can gawk all you want in a moment, but you gotta do this properly. _ ” he thought to himself as he turned and walked over to one of the drawers. Opening it as quietly as possible, he reached in and took out a couple of things he had stashed in it earlier in the day: a camera and some rope. “ _ All I had to do was ask Peedee to keep them in his room so ‘they’ wouldn’t suspect me, and he believed I was serious. Thank you, ever-present paranoia! _ ”

 

With his tools in hand, Ronaldo approached the bed. His plan was to properly savor the sight of the sleeping boy, take some pictures, and jerk off for a bit before doing any real touching. But seeing his brother exposed had excited him far more than anticipated, so he instead decided to speed the process up. After putting the camera down next to the bed, he walked up next to Peedee’s head. His shorts were already showing a bulge and his hands were shaking as he prepared to take the step from ogling to actual molesting.

 

“ _ Alright, you can do this. Just take his hands and put them over his head, then tie them to the bed like you practiced. And be prepared to cover his mouth is he wakes up fast. _ ” Ronaldo told himself in his head as he took several deep breaths to steady himself. “ _ Here goes. Three, two, one... _ ”

 

He slowly leaned down to gently take his brother’s hands, then quickly lifted them over the head. It only took him a few seconds to tie the hands together and loop the remaining length around a part of the bed frame. As soon as he was done he let go of the rope and moved one of his hands over Peedee’s mouth, ready to silence any screams. But instead of waking up the boy still had his eyes closed, and even had a smile on his face.

 

“oh, Steven... didn’t know... were into this...” he quietly mumbled.

 

Surprising to him, the large teenager had to put a hand over his own mouth instead of his brother’s. “ _ No way, he’s still asleep? Of course when I try to wake him up early on purpose, he wouldn’t do it... though this does let me see just how much it takes to wake him up. Oh, this could be fun. _ ”

 

While considering what to try Ronaldo unbuttoned his shorts and fished his erection out of his underwear, purposefully not taking anything off. It was far too late to worry about getting caught, but something about keeping his clothes on made the whole situation feel even dirtier. Slowly stroking himself with one hand, he reached down and picked up the camera with the other.

 

“ _ Can’t have him running off and telling dad about this when I’m done. But if I threaten to upload these pictures if he does, that gives him a good reason to shut up. And I get something to enjoy later. It’s a win-win scenario! _ ” Backing off to get Peedee’s face and crotch in view, Ronaldo began taking several pictures, moving around the bed to expose every part of his little brother’s body. All the while the boy did not seem to notice the camera flashing, sleeping soundly through the photo session.

 

With the blackmail material gathered the teen decided to take his actions a step further. Creeping up onto the foot of the bed, he positioned himself so he was on his knees facing his brother. The rope meant he couldn’t wrap Peedee’s little hands around his cock, but those weren’t the only parts he had an interest in. So instead he grabbed the sleeping boy’s feet and lifted them towards himself while turning them so the soles were right next to each other. Once they were in position he thrust forward, pushing his length in between the two feet.

 

The sensation on Peedee’s feet managed to coax a slight reaction, causing him to mumble yet again. ”nghh... they’re sensitive, be... oh, you feel so big...”

 

“ _ Yeah, keep complimenting my cock, you little slut! _ ” Ronaldo thought as he kept thrusting. Mesmerized by the sight of his penis sliding through the gap, it took him some time before he could turn his eyes forward. But the sight he got managed to excite him even more. His brother’s penis was starting to grow as well, seemingly getting harder and harder from the footjob. “ _ Is this getting you hard as well? You’re such a kinky little whore, aren’t you. Man, I gotta get this on camera too! _ ”

 

Wrapping one hand around so it could hold both feet at once, he grabbed the camera with his other hand. After stopping his thrusts, he angled the camera so it could get a view of his cock between the feet and both Peedee’s cock and face, he snapped several pictures to make sure he had a perfect shot of the scene. And this time, the sound and flash from the camera got some attention.

 

“you wanna show Connie... can join if she wants...”

 

Hearing that, he continued his thrusting. “ _ You like being watched? Fuck, maybe you’d even like me to show people these pictures. Is that what you want, me letting everyone see what a fucking slut you actually are? _ ” Lost in his own imagination, Ronaldo forgot that he was trying to keep quiet and let out a heavy groan. As soon as the sound left his mouth he was able to catch himself and shut up, but the damage had already been done.

 

“...huh? that-that’s not Steven’s voice...” Peedee said groggily. “no, that sounded almost like...” With that, the boy slowly began opening his eyes. For a second his look was unfocused, but as soon as he saw what was in front of him his eyes shot wide open. His arms instantly started pulling against the ropes, but before he was able to shout his older brother was above him and covering his mouth with a hand.

 

“Oh, you really don’t want to wake dad up.” The teen told him while staring into his panicked eyes. “I’ve been taking a bunch of pictures of you, and recording everything you said in your sleep. So if you don’t do what I say I’ll upload all the pics online. And I’ll let Steven hear how you  _ really  _ feel about him...” The threat succeeded in doing it’s job, as the young boy stopped struggling against his restraints and let out a muffled sigh of defeat.

 

The unexpected waking had startled Ronaldo, but seeing his kid brother give up beneath him gave him all his confidence back. “That’s right, there’s no point in struggling.” he said cockily. “And now I’m going to let go of your mouth, and you’ll stay quiet after I do. And then you’re going to  _ suck your big brother’s cock _ . Understood?” After a few seconds he received a slight nod in response.

 

As promised the large teenager moved his hand away and moved off the bed. As soon as he got up and picked up the camera he had dropped, he walked over to get as close to Peedee’s head as possible. To get close enough he grabbed the boy and pulled him into a sideways lying position on the edge of the bed. The position looked really uncomfortable to be in for more than a moment, but Ronaldo was far beyond caring about that. Instead he simply placed his erection right in front of Peedee. “Come on, let’s see what you can do with your mouth.”

 

Without complaining, the young boy opened his mouth to let his brother push into it, forcing him to taste cock for the first time. After he closed his lips around the head he felt a hand hold the back of his head and start pushing him further down the length. Unfortunately for him he had not misjudged the size during the earlier footjob. Ronaldo’s dick was an impressive size, only just able to fit into his mouth without straining his jaw. And to add insult to injury, he was forced to listen to humiliating dirty talk as the dick went further and further into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a good little whore. It’s like you were born be used as a fucking sex toy. If only I’d known that before, I would’ve started using you a long time ago!” The shame and fear Peedee felt was enough to make tears start running down his face, which wasn’t helped by the sounds of pictures being taken as his mouth was fucked. The only silver lining was that due to his position Ronaldo couldn’t push into his throat, instead having to settle for making his brother gag by hitting the back of the mouth.

 

The rough mouthfucking and insulting talk continued for what felt like forever for Peedee, until without warning the cock was pulled from his mouth. He quickly closed his eyes expecting a shower of cum onto his face, but nothing happened. Opening them again, he saw his brother having turned away from him to pick something up from the floor. After a moment of searching the teenager walked back to him, holding a pair of underwear. “W-why did you bring those?” he asked weakly.

 

Ronaldo looked down on his obviously scared brother. “As much as I would like to fuck your cute little mouth until I cum, there’s something else I want to do. And for that, I need to make sure you can’t scream  _ at all _ .” Without giving Peedee any time to react, he shoved the underwear right into the boy’s open mouth. After a quick struggle the ball of fabric was firmly stuck, muffling every noise that tried to come out.

 

With his brother silenced and pushed back into the original position, he went back to the foot of the bed and put himself on his knees in front of Peedee’s legs. He once again grabbed both feet, but this time he forced them both as far up into the air as possible. Holding onto the legs with one arm he shuffled forward and used his free hand to aim his erection toward a spot left untouched until now: Peedee’s virgin butthole. He could feel the boy trying to struggle against him, but his grip around the legs was just too strong.

 

“I told you there’s no point in struggling, it’s just gonna make this hurt even more. Just accept that you’re my cocksleeve and stop tensing up, slut!” Ronaldo waited for a second hoping his brother would give up for a second time, but unlike before the struggling didn’t stop. Still, this did nothing to stop him from putting his cock right up against the entrance. “This is gonna hurt.” was the last thing he said before starting to push.

 

A penis of that size trying to penetrate a tensed up hole with only spit for lube was not gonna be easy, but the large teen was prepared for a lot of resistance. Leaning forward, he pushed as hard as he could to work his way into Peedee’s ass. Nothing seemed to give way at first, but after just a few seconds he could feel the hole slowly opening as the head started to force its way inside. He immediately started hearing a long muffled scream of pain, which only served to arouse him more.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, Peedee...” Ronaldo moaned as he forced himself even deeper. “Gonna feel so good to go balls deep and  _ destroy _ your ass!” With enough of his cock buried inside he let go of it to instead grab one of the boy’s legs and force them apart, holding each to the side as he kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing...

 

While his brother was losing himself in the pleasure, Peedee was in the most excruciating pain of his life. Tears and snot were streaming from his face as he tried to scream, to struggle, anything he could to try and stop this brutal rape. But all attempts proved useless as the rope held tight and the gag refused to come out, all while the large penis kept penetrating deeper and deeper, feeling like it was about to hit his stomach. But finally he felt it stop moving inside of him, though the pain was still unbearable.

 

And then the thrusting started.

 

As if the world had finally decided to grant him mercy, the pain caused Peedee to let out a several second long scream before finally falling unconscious from the shock. On the other hand, Ronaldo was so occupied with the feeling of his brother’s ass struggling to stretch around his cock that he didn’t notice how the screaming died out. Instead he simply kept fucking the passed out boy in front of him, slamming himself in over and over until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Just barely keeping himself from crying out, the teen finally reached his climax. Shoving himself all the way inside Peedee, his cock started shooting load after load of semen into the ravaged hole, filling it to the brim. It took nearly a minute for his erection to finally die down, prompting him to pull out and causing a torrent of cum to flow out after. Stepping out of the bed, Ronaldo felt like he might fall asleep at any moment. So before that could happen, he untied the rope, pulled out the makeshift gag, picked up the rest of his clothes and the camera. With all his stuff, he slowly sneaked back to his own room, and went to sleep certain that he had gotten away with his master plan.

 

* * *

 

In a house near the beach, a boy wakes up screaming from a horrific vision, having just seen his friend hurt in ways he couldn’t begin to imagine.


End file.
